Tearing Down Barriers
by Belgian Waffle
Summary: One-shots fluff concerning Setsuna and Konoka. Enjoy!
1. First time fluff

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima**

"I'm sorry, Ojousama, but we can't be doing this." Setsuna firmly but gently grabbed the healer's wrists and lowered them down to Konoka's side. A low rumbling from the weather's unpredictable nature sounded off in the distance notifying the residents that a storm was brewing. Unaware, two young women stood in the middle of the sidewalk in front of Konoka's house. A flash of lightening lit up the black, velvet, night sky followed by cascading rain soaking everything mercilessly.

"Why, Set-chan?" Konoka cried as tears mixed with the rain streamed down her cheeks.

Setsuna looked away unable to bear watching Konoka crying, "Because you and I are different, you know that. You are the sole heir to the Magic Association. Standing next to one such as I would only tarnish and dirty your good name. I won't allow that." A deafening roar of thunder resounded shaking the ground from the vibration but neither women noticed or cared.

"I don't care! All I want is us to be together, why is that so difficult?" Konoka tried to touch Setsuna's face, but Setsuna stepped back. Hurt was evident on the healer's features as she slowly lowered her hands. The rain soaked the two completely.

"Ojousama, you should head inside. I can't allow you to get sick." Setsuna swallowed back the tears that threatened to come. Konoka looked at Setsuna's downcast eyes hoping to see a shred of doubt in Setsuna's firm objection. Seeing the samurai not willing to look at her, Konoka nodded and turned toward the house. She prayed that Setsuna would eventually stop her but nothing came from the silent girl. As Konoka opened the door, she chanced a peek behind her. Setsuna had disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The storm only seemed to increase its anger as the hours slipped pass. The cold, harsh wind attacked Setsuna as she walked down the empty city. Anger poured out of her heart as she replayed the last scene she had with Konoka. 'I hurt her again! All I ever do is hurt her. I'm suppose to be protecting her, yet the one who causes her tears is me.' Gritting her teeth, she felt the tears stinging her eyes.

Her hair danced wildly in the wind and her clothes stuck to her body, but she didn't care. Because of her training, she was used to harsh conditions. 'Why can't we be together?' She knew why she held back. She was afraid. 'No more, I can't keep hurting her like this because of my fear. I've got to take control. No more running away from her.' She clenched her fists then turned around heading back to Konoka's house. She wasn't going to waste anymore precious time.

Konoka was too important to her, and she was not going to let her go. 'Even if I do get hurt, I prefer it to be with her. I just want to be with her.' She broke out in a run. Sliding to a stop in front of the house, she raised her fist ready to pound on it, but she hesitated. 'What if..NO, I've lived my life through 'what if's' I'm tired of always second guessing myself.' With her resolve renewed, Setsuna knocked on the door with a ferocious desperation.

Setsuna continued to knock on the door not caring about the loud noise she created or how late it was; she needed to be with Konoka. A faint glow flickered on showing itself through the door window. Setsuna's body unconsciously shivering from the icy rain and wind, "Kono-chan, please open up." Her voice pleaded. Her emotions was building up as Setsuna felt her self-control for the healer grow weaker.

The door slowly opened revealing a small girl hugging her housecoat around her slim body and her face telling a tale of never-ending tears. Setsuna waited for Konoka to open the door all the way before she felt her control break. The need to touch Konoka filled her. Setsuna wanted to know not guess how soft Konoka's skin was, the taste of Konoka's kiss, the feel of Konoka's body pressed against her own. Slipping through the door and not allowing the healer to voice her question, Setsuna pressed her lips against the shocked mage.

Hungrily tasting Konoka, Setsuna ran her hand to caress Konoka's silken cheek. No more would she allow fear to control her life. Even if Konoka pushes her away, Setsuna had to know. Feeling bolder by the second, she allowed her tongue lightly run across the surface of Konoka's lips signaling she wanted entry. Setsuna slowly pushed Konoka back to close the door behind her with her foot. She wrapped her arm around the startled girl's waist pushing her up against the wall.

Konoka was trying to understand what the hell was going on. Tonight was definitely confusing in the least. First Setsuna was told her that nothing could happen between them, then Konoka cried herself to sleep, and finally she answered the door to face a soaked Setsuna, who was now kissing her. Snapping herself out of her dazed state, she responded to Setsuna's hunger with her own.

After what seemed like precious seconds, they broke apart. "Set-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Kono-chan, please forgive me." Setsuna laid another kiss on her ojousama's soft, swelling lips. It was less assertive but held the same amount of intensity. Brushing back Konoka's hair, which somehow became tangled in Setsuna's fingers, Setsuna rained kisses along Konoka's face. She didn't want to leave an inch untouched.

Konoka for the most part was not displeased with the turn of events, but she was still confused about everything, "I thought that you didn't want me."

"Never, I've always wanted you.' Setsuna kissed the girl's forehead, "I've never stopped. Being so close to you yet never able to touch you was maddening.' She kissed Konoka's nose, "I couldn't seem to stop myself from wanting to reach out and touch you.' Konoka felt her tears fall once more, "I don't trust myself whenever I'm with you, which is why I wanted to keep you at a distance. I'm sorry that I hurt you through all these years.' Setsuna begun kissing away Konoka's tears, "I promise that if you take me; I will never leave you again." Setsuna kissed the last of Konoka's tears; she held her heart out to the healer, who was slowly recovering from her initial shock.

"Take you?" A blush formed on Setsuna's face at the implications of the phrase.

"I'm yours, if you're willing to have me." Her voice and bravado seemed to lessen.

Konoka watched the girl before her look her in the eyes. The samurai's blush deepened to a darker color red, but she refused to turn away from Konoka's eyes. Konoka reached out and cupped the fragile girl's face, "And I, you." She leaned in to kiss Setsuna, but Setsuna sneezed.

Silence filtered the area other than the sound of the building storm outside for a few seconds before the two laughed, "You poor dear, you must be freezing. Follow me to the bathroom; I'll get you warmed up in no time." Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and started to lead her to the bathroom. Stopping short, Konoka looked behind her to find Setsuna watching her. "What's wrong?"

"I love you." Her voice was quiet and Konoka had to strain to hear the words. Konoka didn't believe she could be shocked anymore tonight but was proved wrong. Setsuna smirked as she pulled Konoka toward the bedroom, "I have a better idea on how to warm me up." Without warning, Setsuna picked Konoka up and carried her across the threshold of the room.

Setting Konoka carefully on the bed, Setsuna leaned down a bit more and kissed her princess. Running the surface of her tongue across the roof of Konoka's mouth, Setsuna pulled away. Konoka couldn't stop the flow of tears this time. Setsuna gave her a knowing smile, "It seems all I do is make you cry." Setsuna's hand wiped away some tears. Konoka gave her knight a watery smile. She wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and pulled her on top of her, holding her near. Setsuna laughed as she tried to pull away, "I'm all wet, Kono-chan, at least let me get out of these wet clothes."

"I don't mind. All I care is that you're here with me.' Setsuna was about to object because she didn't want Konoka to catch a cold, "Don't worry, your clothes won't be on you much longer." Konoka pulled Setsuna's face down for another brief kiss. During their passionate lovemaking, Konoka whispered in Setsuna's ear, "I love you too, Setsuna Sakurazaki."

**AN: This was the first time I wrote a fluff. I wanted to see if I could actually write one, but I don't think I did a good job. Anyway, enjoy!**


	2. Dreams Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima ….and that includes ~sighs~ Setsuna and Konoka….**

**AN: Okay, the entire purpose for this series is just for one-shots of pure and utter fluff/romance. I would seriously love to know what type of settings or themes you would like to read next. I am only limited on so few that I need ideas. Okay, onto the chapter!!**

**AN: Oh, one more thing, Blessed the Broken Road will be continued. It will just take some time. A lot of material and writing will be going into this chapter. It will more than likely be the longest of the trilogy. So, I ask to be patient.**

Konoka grunted in surprise as she was pushed up against the wall. A body collided with hers as she felt a hot, dominating mouth covering hers. A rough hand grabbed a handful of her hair as the invading mouth left hers to pull her head back. The mouth latched itself onto Konoka's neck leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles. The other invading hand grabbed Konoka by the ass, pulling her pelvis as close as possible to the body. Konoka could only utter a sharp gasp as the body begun to grind their pelvis' together.

The mouth went to the ear licking the outer shell before allowing the lobe to enter its mouth. Konoka's hands tried to push the invading body away from her but the person was too strong. A sudden tight, painful squeeze on her ass pulled her attention away from her ear treatment before the offending limb moved down the back of her thigh lifting it up so the body could get in-between her legs. The mouth moved down from her ear to her collarbone, grazing the soft skin with its teeth.

Excited moans coming from the person assaulting her, Konoka found herself powerless to stop it. Despite the fact this person was defiling her, Konoka found her body became excited by the stranger's attack. "S..stop." her soft cries went unnoticed. She tried to fight back once again only to find the stranger laughing at her feeble attempts. With a surprised squeal, Konoka found her body lifted up and tossed onto her bed.

Before she could react, she found herself pinned underneath the heavy body. Calloused hands grabbed her wrists pining them in one hand, she watched in horror as the other hand reached over the nightstand to grab some handcuffs. "No!" She struggled as hard as she could but the stranger was much too strong. With little effort, one hand was cuffed and the stranger looped the chain around the bedpost before cuffing the other hand. A victorious smirk lighted on its face.

Helpless before the vicious attack, Konoka could only close her eyes as she felt hands grabbing her shirt and slowly unbuttoning it. Lips followed where the buttons separated. Biting her lower lip, Konoka cursed her body for aching for the feel of the stranger's touch. Despite it all, Konoka had to admit the stranger took special care not to hurt her and was extremely gentle.

As the lips moved over to her chest, an obstacle stood in its way. She could feel heat emitting from the stranger's mouth lowering itself on her chest. Nimble fingers unclasped the front of her bra to pull back the cups revealing her breasts and Konoka trembled from the sudden chill in the air. Watching with a mixture of horror and excitement, the stranger lowered its mouth onto a breast. "SECCHAN!"

Konoka suddenly sat up with sweat pouring down her face. Her hands touched her flushed face as she tried to get her bearings. Looking around, she found herself inside her single dorm room as her chest heaved from one of the many dreams she had of Setsuna. 'This is not good.' She thought to herself as she fell back in bed knowing she would have to do laundry again.

________________________________________________________________________

During class, Konoka could barely listen to the lectures because her dreams kept robbing her of precious sleep and proper rest. Her eyes were blood-shot and her mind in disarray. She glanced over to find several students going about their business while the sensei went on about a subject she didn't care for. She thanked her lucky stars when the lecture ended early. She gathered her books and stuffed them inside her bag. College wasn't so much of a problem. It seemed more like high school all over again.

She walked out of the classroom. She was trying to figure out what to do about those dreams. She knew she had to either confront Setsuna about them or she could just get used to cold showers and laundry every day. A slight smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she knew the reaction she would have gotten from the first option. "What should I do?" Not paying attention to where she was heading, she bumped into someone causing her to almost fall backward.

Jerking her head up, she came face to face with the object of her problems. Concern littered over Setsuna's features on what could be causing her Ojousama problems. She had noticed that Konoka had been acting differently since the semester started. Setsuna knew that Konoka wasn't going to always be the energetic little girl she grew up with and had matured physically and mentally but seeing Konoka acting like a walking zombie with a peculiar expression on her face worried her.

"Are you all right, Ojousama?" Her deep voice snapped Konoka out of her thoughts before a bright blush overtook her face. Setsuna being the oblivious dense person that she is mistook the reaction as a cold. Instantly, her hand felt Konoka's forehead. Alarmed, it felt warmer than what safety protocol recommended. "Ojousama, you're sick. We need to get you back to your room so you may rest."

Setsuna grabbed Konoka's hand to walk her back only to feel resistance from Konoka. "Ojousama?" Konoka's face was completely beet red. Setsuna could practically see steam coming off the poor girl's face. Once again, she mistook this reaction as weakness from the cold. Without warning, Setsuna picked up Konoka bridal style to carry her to her room.

"Secchan! Put me down." Konoka exclaimed in horror. She struggled in Setsuna's arms, which caused Setsuna to tighten her hold.

"No, you're sick and need to be taken care of; I will not allow you to collapse because you choose not to do so." Determination entered Setsuna and Konoka could see her transporter tighten her jaw, a sign not to argue. Konoka couldn't believe this. The one person she wanted to avoid was carrying her to her room! Burying her burning face in her hands, she tried to throw out the images that were passing in her mind.

What a strange turn of events. It was always she who teased Setsuna about such situations and Setsuna being the one to blush. Now, 'the tables have turned' and Konoka found herself at odds with herself whenever confronted by her bodyguard. She had found herself unable to properly operate normally whenever Setsuna was around. In truth, she has become a lot more like the old Setsuna while Setsuna has become a lot more grounded like she once was.

Setsuna watched Konoka with worry filled eyes. Konoka hid her face in her hands and a sob escaped from her pouty lips. Her recent behavior was not the Konoka she knew. Konoka had become clumsy and inept in duties that she never had trouble with before, and she seemed nervous and anxious whenever she knew Setsuna was nearby. 'Is she starting to fear me? Is the realization of what I am finally dawned on her? No, that can't be it. After that incident, it has been several years since and not once has she acted like this. So, why does she seem afraid of me?'

Setsuna pondered this as she made her way out of the school building and across campus to the dorms. 'Did I upset her somehow? Did I do something?' Her face remained smooth and impassive as doubts infiltrated her mind. 'I can't think of anything I might have done. I suppose, I should question so I may fix it.'

"Ojousama," Setsuna felt Konoka jump slightly in her arms, "did I upset you somehow? Please tell me so I may apologize and fix it." Konoka's body stiffened; Setsuna was ready.

'She thinks this is her fault? NO!! I can be so stupid; I didn't think how this must look to her, but I can't just simply tell her my reasons. Think, Konoka, think.' Konoka lowered her hands to look up at Setsuna already feeling the blood rushing to her face. 'She looks so worried and so…cute. When did she get to be so reliable? So strong! It's very sexy…and such a turn on.' Konoka felt her mouth dry, and she licked her lips. Everything about Setsuna was sexy, Konoka's imagination begun to wander. Forgetting completely Setsuna's question, Konoka was beginning to daydream naughty images.

Seeing a transformation overcoming her precious princess' face, confusion eroded once again on the poor samurai. Setsuna managed to open the dormitory entrance door before taking the stairs. Muscles flexed underneath Konoka's fingers as she pressed her hand on Setsuna's chest. Fascination and hunger filled her mind. "Secchan, have you been working out more than usual?" Konoka's nail trailed down Setsuna's chest then back up.

Setsuna froze mid-step. She looked down at Konoka, who was waiting for her answer. Setsuna's mouth hung open in surprise, 'Why would she want to know? Is she worried that if I haven't been keeping up with my training and thus cause her trust in me to falter?'

She had to know. "Ojousama?"

"Well? Have you?" A look that Setsuna could not understand shone through Konoka's eyes. A look that worried and scared her. 'Can a cold really be this bad?! Maybe, I should take her to the clinic instead.' Debating her choices, she figured she should probably head for the clinic. Even if it is an overreaction, she would rather be proven wrong than right by other means. Turning around, she made her way out of the dormitory and to the south where the clinic was located.

When Setsuna looked down at her charge again, she found herself dumbfounded at the pout Konoka displayed. "Ojousama?"

"Why are you ignoring me, Secchan?"

'Ignoring? I wasn't aware I was…did she say something that required a response?' Setsuna allowed her memory to rewind, carefully replaying certain events that would cause such a reaction. Then she remembered! 'Ojousama was asking about my training regimen. She wanted to know whether I increased my training or not.' "Yes." She replied looking at Konoka hoping to find the pout gone. Much to her relief, it disappeared.

"I noticed; you seem to be more built and your muscles seem to be more defined." Konoka once again moved her hand to Setsuna's chest then up to her shoulder. Not understanding why Konoka was acting this way, Setsuna quickened her steps for concern of her Master.

**AN: Apparently, this side story eventually became longer than intended so I will post the next one later. I don't know for sure how many chapters this will have, but I wouldn't count on too many…I hope.**


End file.
